The fear of being alone
by kawiineko4eva
Summary: Draco is sent to live away from his dad. Lynn is in exile. will anything happen? Better summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone what's up? This is my first story that's a Harry Potter thingy. Its really weird and romantic and funny. There will be a lot of original characters and its focused around Draco Malfoy and a girl. Her name is Lynn. Her parents are part of the wizard mafia; however she rules a good portion because her late father left her his business, although her mother and step father want to try and take it from her. Draco is sent to her to be protected from his father for rebelling against Voldemort. Lynn is also in exile from her parents because her step sister is trying to take her power away from her. This will follow the story line very well but will not have many appearances from Harry and the rest, if any.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue I have no money anyway.  
  
Chapter 1: New Acquaintances.  
  
Lynn looked around the house as she lugged her luggage up the stairs of her new yet old house. She had lived there as a child and had many memories of the house. Her father, god rest his soul, had left it to her along with a hefty inheritance. She was now the leader of one of the biggest mafia families if the wizarding world. However she was not at rest because her mother and step father were slowly draining her resources, thus making her lose favor in the family. She sighed and tried not to think about such things and returned to unpacking till she heard a voice behind her say.  
  
"What do you think your doing?"  
  
She turned to she a young man about her age with silvery white hair standing in the door way of her room, a scowl etched on his face.  
  
"Excuse me I think that question better applies to you. This is my home and you have no right to be here!" She snapped at him.  
  
He looked blank for a second before the frown returned and in turn said "My name is Draco and I was told that this house was to be mine for the time being. I think that you are mistaken in which house is yours."  
  
Lynn nearly shook with rage at hearing his words but the words that left her mouth were so frigid that the air became a few degrees colder.

"You think that I am mistaken? I who lived in this house till I was 8 years old? I who was given this house as an inheritance from my father when he died 2 months ago? I think who ever told you that this was to be your house lied and needs to be found so I can give him a piece of what's coming to him."  
  
Draco looked slightly shocked at this account before saying, "This is your house? I'm sorry but this is where I was told to stay my secret keeper. May I ask your name? It was rude of me not to ask in the first place."

(A/N I know Draco seems a bit out of character but he was kinda of raised with manners when he wants to use them. Besides he needs to calm Lynn down ok back to the fic.)  
  
Lynn looked at him with anger still burning in her veins and replied shortly "My name is Lynn Arsic. What is your last name, I don't remember you saying it?"  
  
Draco looked even more shocked than before but answered none the less. "My last name is Malfoy. Did you just say your last name is Arsic?"  
  
"Yes. Why is there a problem?"  
  
"As in the mafia family Arsic?" he said.  
  
"No shit Sherlock. Now who told you that you could live here without my permission?"  
  
"Oh that would be." he started  
  
"That would be me." A voice said from outside. Both looked and there was the one and only professor Snape.  
  
Yes I realize its kinda short but I promise another chappie by tomorrow I swear plz update my fragile psyche needs to hear words of praise. If you don't like it don't review thank you later.  
  
Kawii


	2. chapter 2 discussion or aruguments

Hey ya'll what's happening? Ok here's chapter 2...think. LOL. I've got so many stories going right now I can't keep up. Well any way if you want a disclaimer it's in the first chappie so yeah. On with the fic.  
  
Chapter 2: Discussions or arguments.  
  
Lynn looked up to see a tall man standing outside her bedroom door and said, "What do you mean you said he could stay here? He's obviously a wizard and there isn't any magic to be used here. If you hadn't noticed this is a muggle town and there aren't many magic people around besides me." in a deadly voice.  
  
Snape looked utterly bored with this statement and just said "I made arrangements with or mother for him to stay here at the moment or isn't that what I was supposed to do?"  
  
Lynn looked at him and replied in kind "No its not how it's done here because my mother is not in charge of what happens here I am and this house is mine not hers. If she told you other wise I have no say in it but I want you out now!"  
  
Snape faltered at this point but still managed to sneer "How is it that you are the benefactor of this household you're naught but a child?"  
  
"I was the direct heir after my father died and he wouldn't have left that woman anything anyway they were on the brink of divorce. As for me being a child I have done things that would make even you pale, Severus Snape, I know what it is that you do. Even if I am only 16 I have seen and done my fair share of dirty deeds. However tell me why young master Malfoy needs to be here at this house and not at home? Maybe then I might consider letting him stay." Sarcasm evident in her voice.  
  
Draco and Snape shared a glance before Draco said "I'm here because I am wanted for rebelling against the dark lord. My own father was sent to kill me but I escaped and am now under Severus's protection for the moment. Is that all you need to know?"  
  
Lynn looked at Draco before stating, "Fine but there are rules that you must follow now come here I'll show you to your room. Is blue alright for you?" and walked past the amazed duo.  
  
The two jumped in to action when she was out of sight and grabbed the bags before following her.  
  
When they walked out the door she was standing in the hall way with a bored look on her face and standing beside a door.  
  
"This was my sisters room be careful. I have very few memories of them and I don't need you to ruin what is left."  
  
With that she opened the door and walked inside followed closely by the two men. The room was more like two in one. Both rooms hand closets and dressers. It also was attached to a smaller room that was very bright.  
  
"What do you mean that you only have few memories of your sisters?" Draco asked without tact.  
  
Lynn tensed up but said softly "They were killed when I was 8 years old. That's all you need to know. I leave you to get unpacked I'll meet you in the kitchen it's at the bottom of the stairs." With that she turned and left the room.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
'What was her problem? All I asked was what happened to her sisters. Geeze this place is small my bathroom is as big as this whole room.'  
  
"Draco I want you to be very careful around that girl. She has been raised in a crime family and has leaned things at a young age that you can't even comprehend. Just be respectful toward her and you'll come out of this mostly unscathed." Snape said with a slight frown.  
  
I looked at him closely and nodded my head to show that I understood what he wanted of me. He returned the nod and resumed unpacking, within 5 minuets, the job was done because I had left in a hurry. My father was not a very patient man when you openly defy him so I had left with just enough to get by.  
  
We walked down a short flight of steps and turned in to a kitchen to find that girl cooking something. She turned around when she had heard our approach and asked "You all hungry I'm making pasta right now but if you want something else that's fast to cook I'll make it."  
  
This threw me a bit, Where was the girl that stood up to both Professor Snape and myself? She'd turned in to a serving wench!  
  
"I needed to release my anger so I cook. It's not like I can do all together that much here. If you haven't noticed this is farm country the cows out number people 5-1." She said as if reading my mind.  
  
"No thank you I'm fine however Draco may want something. He left rather abruptly today." Snape said with a tinge of what could be counted as approval.  
  
"Yes please I am rather hungry." I replied just before my stomach agreed with that observation.  
  
Lynn looked at him in a way that he could tell she was trying not to smile. Some how this didn't bother me as much as it would under regular circumstances, lord knows why though.  
  
Regular POV  
  
After a small lunch of pasta negotiations began. Due to the fact that Draco was in hiding he couldn't be seen by wizards so the idea was formed that he go to the public high school along with Lynn. This raised the question of what he was supposed to wear but Lynn said that he was to come shopping with her because she needed new clothes as well. Money was also discussed and all agreed that Draco should get an allowance so he could pay for things but Lynn would pay for the clothes that he would buy as long as he paid her back. With everything set to go Snape bid them good bye and left. The silence stretched until Lynn said,  
  
"That's it I need to get out of this house for a little while get your coat we're going shopping." and walked out the door with a key ring swinging from her finger.  
  
Draco did as he was told and made his way outside to the waiting car. They left to go to the mall and everything was quiet till she turned on the radio and Draco looked at her shocked "You listen to country?"  
  
She smiled and replied without taking her eyes off the road, "Yeah I think it sounds better than most. I love the lyrics the best. I mean the go from sad to happy to being drunk to heartbreak. You can find a song about anything when you listen to country. OOOOO I love this song!" and started singing  
  
Her momma's still got that sequin gown that she wore in '68  
  
She taught her early how to smile that smile and wave from the parade  
  
It took a whole lot of years and tears  
  
For her momma to finally admit  
  
No matter how many stitches and pins  
  
That old dress was never gonna fit  
  
She was daddy's little girl  
  
Momma's little angel  
  
Teacher's pet, pageant queen  
  
She said "all my life I've been pleasin' everyone but me,  
  
Waking up in someone else's dream"  
  
Her daddy used to say, "you'll make a lovely bride someday  
  
He'll ride up on big white horse and just carry you away"  
  
It took twenty-five years and some broken vows  
  
Before they'd finally see  
  
There's a little more to love and life  
  
Then fairy tales and hand me down dreams  
  
She was daddy's little girl  
  
Momma's little angel  
  
Teacher's pet, pageant queen  
  
She said "all my life I've been pleasin' everyone but me,  
  
Waking up in someone else's dream"  
  
Now she's got twenty-seven candles on her cake  
  
And she means to make her life her own  
  
Before there's twenty-eight  
  
She was daddy's little girl  
  
Momma's little angel  
  
Teacher's pet, pageant queen  
  
She said "all my life I've been pleasin' everyone but me,  
  
Waking up in someone else's dream"  
  
When the song was over Lynn had a contented smirk on her face while Draco was trying to hide his shock. Her voice was really good and she had sung it with such emotion. He decided to store that away for the time being seeing as how they were at the mall.  
  
Yes I'm evil it's been proven but I also need to go to bed school tomorrow and it's already midnight. I'll probably update this weekend later ya'll  
  
Kawii 


	3. A New Look

Hey everyone! Just so ya know it will be hard to update soon due to all the thunderstorms that are happening around my area. Not that I mind I love the rain it makes me feel like my insides match my outsides. Enough of that on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 3 A New Look.  
  
Draco and Lynn got out of the car and began walking toward the entrance way.  
  
"Just so you know I think that you need a new look. Is there any kind of color that you're attached to?" Lynn asked as she stepped on to the side walk.  
  
"I rather like black and any dark colors. Other than that no I guess not." He said as he opened the door for them both.  
  
"Aren't you just the perfect gentleman?" she said with sarcasm but smiled at him none the less.  
  
They walked side by side until a voice was heard behind them, "Lynn is that you?"  
  
Lynn closed her eyes for a brief second before turning around and saying, "Hey Kolene what's up?"  
  
The girl that yelled was standing with two other people. Kolene was a punk with died black hair and purple high lights. She was wearing black and pink with chains. The girl next to her was slightly preppy but was cool in her own way and had long blonde/brown hair. The last girl was shorter than the rest with flaming red hair and a casual look going.  
  
"Nothing much just hanging out. Whose the guy?" and pointed at Draco.  
  
"Oh him just a cousin really." Lynn lied and Draco wondered why.  
  
"Tsk Tsk Lynn you should know better by now that you can't lie to us. We've known you since 6th grade do you really think that we can't tell when you lie?" The red head commented  
  
"Well that was what I was hoping Amanda. Fine he's a friend of the family. He staying with me for a while, is that all right with you?" Lynn asked with sarcasm.  
  
"Well considering that you lied to us you owe us something. We just have to think about what we want you to do." The long haired girl said with a devious smirk on her face that neither Lynn nor Draco liked.  
  
"Katie come on please don't I gotta get home soon I just came to let Draco buy some clothes that's it." Lynn pouted with Draco found slightly attractive.  
  
"I got it we are going to help you shop and get you a new wardrobe." Katie said.  
  
The look on Lynn's face was that of sarcastic horror. "Oh God anything but that please I beg you for Draco's sake he's an innocent......Well as much as can be expected. Oh yeah by the way he's British." And smirked evilly.  
  
Draco wondered why she'd said that but didn't wonder too long when Kolene and Amanda jumped next to him and started asking him to say the weirdest things like "Arthur, Arthur king of the Britons." and "Come back here you yellow Bastard, I'll bite your legs off." Katie and Lynn were laughing at him before they took pity on him and told them to lay off.  
  
"Soo where are you guys shopping?" Katie asked  
  
"Hot Topic of course!" Lynn said and started walking and the others followed her.  
  
"Nice choice but we're still giving you that make over. Lord knows you need one." Amanda said with a smile.  
  
Lynn just nodded and with the air if a defeated person let them lead her in to the store. Draco found it quite amusing until they grabbed him and shoved him in to the dressing room with a ton of clothes and threatened that he would not be let out until they were all tried on. 'Good Lord those girls are worse than the death eaters if the want something!' was the only thing that ran through his mind.  
  
By the time he'd finished trying them all on he was listening to Lynn yell at them that "No I will not wear that its shows my ass off too much!" or "Get that the Hell away from me Kolene you know I hate pink!"  
  
This was VERY amusing to Draco. However when he stepped out of the dressing room to see what exactly had been done to the girl he was startled to find he in a long black skirt that had Slits going up the sides and ended mid- thigh and a black t-shirt that read 'You've been a bad boy go to my room.' However the most startling thing was her hair that had been a blonde color was now a deep auburn color that brought out her blue eyes.  
  
'Wow' was the only coherent thought that passed through his mind while looking at her.  
  
"See Lynn I told you that you looked ok. Look at Draco he speechless." Giggled Amanda.  
  
"Fine I'll get this stuff but I'm not getting the tattoo. If it were henna paint sure but I hate needles and that is that." She muttered and went to the register.  
  
"Hey Draco you look hot by the way." She called back and winked at him. He found himself smirking at her till she looked away and then asked her friends, "Why is she being nice to me? About an hour ago she was ready to kill me. What's changed?" with a confused expression on his face.  
  
The girls exchanged a look and Katie replied "That's just the way she is. She can judge people fairly well but she has her moments when she's a bit of a...."  
  
"When she can be a bitch is what I think Katie Dear is trying to say." Kolene said, voiced laced with humor.  
  
"All right people I'm done shopping I want to go home and read my new book. So I bid you fair well unless ya'll wanna go out clubbing tonight?" Lynn said with a grin on her face.  
  
The girls faces lit up and replied in chorus "Hell yeah!" and planned to meet at Lynn's house at 8:30 tonight.  
  
With that they parted ways and went home. Draco was quiet while Lynn sang to the radio. He was thinking about what had happened so far and decided that maybe this arrangement would work after all.  
  
Later that night  
  
"Hey Draco does this look ok?" Yelled Lynn through her door.  
  
Draco sighed and yelled back, "I don't know I can't see you. Come in here so you can tell me if I look alright."  
  
He heard the footsteps and the door opening but he wasn't ready to see her in that outfit. She was wearing black jeans with green flames shooting up the sides. Her shirt changed from green to black as she moved and hugged her curves nicely.  
  
"Well what do ya think?" she asked with anxiousness.  
  
"You look fine what about me?" Draco asked.  
  
He was wearing black leather pants that the girls had picked out and a black muscle tee with a blue-gray shirt over that matched his eyes.  
  
"Nice I like the shirt. I might steal it one of these days if your not careful." She said with a cross between a smirk and a smile.  
  
He laughed at this and said "Ok as long as I get it back in one piece."  
  
"I'm not even gonna ask what that's supposed to mean. You hungry? We have a half an hour till they come I was thinking something light maybe a sandwich?" She said  
  
He nodded and followed her to the kitchen and helped make sandwiches and the two sat and talked about nothing in particular until they heard knocking at the door. Lynn got up to get it and opened it to find not her friends but.  
  
Yes I'm evil but you love me anyway. I'm so tried right now but there will be more on the way come on ppl write me a review ya know ya want to later.  
  
Kawii 


	4. Authors Note

Hey people what's up. I cant review for a while sorry. I have finals and stuff. Waaaaaaa someone save me. Later ya'll.  
  
Kawii 


End file.
